A critical element to the development of any young baseball or softball player is for the player to learn how to the properly release the ball. This is especially critical for a pitcher. More specifically, it is necessary for the players to develop a proper snap of their wrist when releasing the ball, whether for pitching, throwing to a base, or throwing from the outfield to the infield. Many hours of individual attention teaching the proper wrist snap is often necessary, especially for teaching a proper pitching technique in girls fast-pitch softball. Failure to properly snap the wrist when releasing the ball will result in improper travel of the ball and reduced accuracy.
A standard softball or baseball comprises a plastic core or tightly bound fiber having a cover. For baseball, the ball typically weighs approximately 5 oz. and has a circumference of approximately 9 inches. A standard softball however can vary in size and weight depending on the type of play—fastpitch or slowpitch.
Having a proper snap release is necessary for success regardless of playing position. For a pitcher, releasing the ball with the proper snap will determine the velocity and power of the thrown ball as well as help to provide the necessary movement for throwing pitches such as a “fastball” and “drop ball.” Furthermore, a proper snap release aids the timing of the wrist snap for other pitches such as “riseball”, “curveball”, and a “screwball.” Learning these types of pitches is desirable, especially in fast pitch softball, because of the adverse affect a moving pitch has on the timing of a batter's swing. A proper snap is imparted by a combination of wrist, finger, and forearm muscles. For a position player, throwing the ball overhand is basically the same motion as throwing a fastball pitch overhand.
Therefore, in order to improve a player's baseball or softball skills, it is desirable to provide a way of teaching a player how to properly release a baseball or softball.